


Imperium Wedding

by TheLordOfThePhoenix



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfThePhoenix/pseuds/TheLordOfThePhoenix
Summary: After Guilliman [REDACTED]. He now has to mend the rift with the Ecclesiarchy...by marrying Celestine. (Lot's of TTS references and some canon references)
Relationships: Roboute Guilliman/Saint Celestine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Imperium Wedding

**Macragge's Orbit**

'How could I screw up so badly?' Guilliman asked himself, Marneus Calgar stood next to him as the two watched Macragge from orbit. 'It must be the Codex Astartes father, I mean if it can produce Cato Sicarius it can produce a few errors, just minor errors' Marneus answered.

Guilliman gave a small chuckle, he then grimaced like that time Calth was being assaulted. 'Indeed, but I pissed the ecclesiarchy off. Hardly a "minor" error." Guilliman sighed as he shook his head

'Well we must find a way to get back in their good graces. I hear serving soup to the needy is always a good way to get back into their good graces' Marneus Calgar half-joked. 'Sadly that won't work, I need something more effective. That I totally had in mind if it ever happened' Guilliman said.

'Well whatever it is we must hurry, the more we remain without mending the wound the longer we walk in thin ice. The Inquisition will start to be more suspicious of us and will start being more contrarian of you, the Eclesiarchy will become an enemy and a civil war will start' Marneus explained.

Marneus turned to see his father. 'So what's the plan?' Marneus asked. Guilliman turned serious. 'I must marry Celestine,' told Guilliman. Marneus eyes widened. 'But father weren't you dating the Xeno–'

'Not canon' Guilliman "calmly" said. 'I know it's extreme, but it would be a show of the Emperor's fate in me atleast to the people, though the ecclesiarchy will catch on quicker; The mind of a zealot can be quick as my brother Jaghatai Khan was' explained Guilliman. 

'Indeed, but will she accept?' Marneus asked. 'I first must go to Terra, and consult with my father' Guilliman said, his face grimaced. All he could think if she would accept, but if the Emperor approved then it would be easier. 

The warp jump to Terra had been near instantaneous and strangely the warp was almost calm. Guilliman thought it was a bit too convenient but he put aside all of thoughts as he arrived at Terra with less than a warm welcome. Guilliman walked to the Throne room as Constantin Valdor, the Captain-General guided him to the Emperor.

'I heard what happened in the Veiled Regions Lord Commander' Constantin said with a bit of venom as he uttered Guillman's title. 'You better keep your hands to yourself minus we cut you down' Constantin warned 

'You should relax Constantin, I came for wisdom' Guilliman shrugged Constantin's threats. 'Very well' Constantin said. The walk was long and nigh silent, the steps were the only dialogue the room needed.

'Number XIII you came back, are you coming every decade? So I may choose which worlds must fall in that time period' The Emperor said. 'I merely came for your "blessing" and opinion' Guilliman said, he bowed and then kneeled as he got closer to his father. 

'Would Celestine marry me?' Guilliman whispered. The Emperor started to laugh. 'HAHAHAHA!!! Banana heads listen to this, the smurf wants to marry Celestine!!!' The Emperor shouted in the room, Guilliman remained serious, the Custodes started to laugh like lunatics. 

Guilliman pouted. 'Father please be serious' Guilliman said, he shook his head in disappointment. 'Yes, after you screwed up in the Veiled Regions, it's necessary for my Glorious Hawk-Girl to marry you so this already bloated and rotting Imperium won't die, so yeah she would' The Emperor said. 'Out of duty and pity of course' The Emperor said, Guilliman rolled his eyes

'But there's gonna be rules. First one is that you won't do it that often, Second you better organize the wedding whether by yourself or getting people to help, third you must transmit it to the whole Galaxy and send invitations to a list of "people", fourth and last is that please don't bore her with all your administration talk' The Emperor said, he scribbled a list and threw it at Guilliman

Guilliman nodded. 'Very well father,' Guilliman said, the laughs fell heavily into the room.  _ 'Where's his caretaker? Hmm ah yes he's on vacation with his non canon girlfriend'  _ Guilliman thought, he rose and confronted his father. 'Where may I find her?' Guilliman asked.

'I don't know' said the Emperor, Guilliman glared. 'Father this is urgent' Guilliman told. 'She's close to the main gate to the Inner Gardens' The Emperor said. Guilliman raised his eyebrow. 'It was rebuilt?' Guilliman asked. 'I'm surprised too, I thought it was gonna be filled with skulls and blades from fallen smurfs or something like that' The Emperor said, Guilliman rolled his eyes.

'One question, why is there an oversized Imperial Fist centurion next to you' Guilliman asked as he pointed at an Imperial Fist at the Golden Throne's right. "THAT'S NOT ROGAL DORN IF YOUR ASKING HE'S TOTALLY NOT HERE" The Emperor shouted causing Guilliman to be pushed back. "Um ok...So I assume I do have your blessing?' Guilliman asked. 'Well of course you do, dam blueberry with wax for ears. Tell them she's your wife, I don't give a shit I just want things to quiet down with those religious nutjobs' The Emperor "shrugged". 

Guilliman nodded as he left for the Inner Gardens. He looked at the list his father gave him, he sighed and facepalmed. 'I'm forsaken' Guilliman said, he continued with a scowl on his face. He saw Saint Celestine along with her Geminae Superia

He walked to them with no fear. 'Celestine, may we talk...alone?' Guilliman asked. Celestine slowly widened her eyes, she looked at Guilliman for ten seconds, she gave a small nod. The Geminae Superia gave teasing smiles as they left.

'What do you wish to discuss Lord Commander Roboute Guilliman?' Celestine asked, her wings flapped, she got a bit close to Guilliman. 'Just call me Roboute, or just Guilliman' Guilliman said, she nodded. 'I meant inside the Inner Gardens' Guilliman told, he offered his hand, she accepted, they entered. 

Once they entered the large and bountiful garden that eclipsed even the greatest of Paradise Worlds, Celestine left Guilliman's hand. She floated next to him, she kept her pace as Guilliman gave his steps. 'Would you marry me?' Guilliman asked. Celestine stood thinking as she heard those words.

'It's purely political' Guilliman told. 'You shouldn't have snapped at those priests' Celestine said. 'The wars have taken its toll on me, I simply wish for things to be as they were before the Heresy,' Guilliman muttered. Celestine looked at Guilliman. 'Did the God-Emperor allow it' Celestine said, Guilliman nodded.

'Very well, if he accepts it, I accept you' Celestine told, Guilliman gave a small nod. 'Now I must organize, and make sure the whole Imperium knows' Guilliman said, she nodded to him. 'Very well, don't you want me to help you with anything?' Celestine asked. Guilliman scratched his head as he thought of something. 

'Help me make the invitations' Guilliman blurted out. "Very well,'' Celestine said with a small smile. They went off to make the invitations well just a few for the Emperor's list. 

'I would have preferred Sanguinius' Celestine spoke as she wrote down an invitation. 'I know, I wish he walked with us...I wish my brothers returned' Guilliman added as he wrote down the invitations. 'My father is strange, why should I invite some necrons and traitors?' Guilliman questioned. 'Maybe as a way to get them all in one place and break their leadership?' Celestine said.

'Could be, but his plans can be either hit or miss' Guilliman said. 'Celestine, What's the difference between a pen and a pencil?' Guilliman asked, she raised an eyebrow. 'The pen has ink and the pencil doesn't' Celestine answered. 'I was expecting you to say no...With the pencil you can erase errors like the Heresy and with pen you can't,' Guilliman told, Celestine scratched her head as she looked at Guilliman in a strange manner

'It's a joke' Guilliman blurted out. Celestine nodded. 'I never knew you liked to jest' She commented. 'I'm not that serious,' told Guilliman, she giggled and then turned serious. 'You are' Celestine said. 'No am not' Guilliman defended. 'I don't think I have ever seen you smile or laugh' She added.

'It's the wars,' Guilliman said. Celestine shrugged at the comment. 'I was joking when I said I preferred Sanguinius,' Celestine told. 'You didn't, I wasn't offended, he was the best,' Guilliman told, as he remembered the Angel.

They continued writing down the invitations, it was fairly quick since two demi-gods writing down a few invitations would be fairly easy. 'That was easy' Celestine spoke. 'Indeed' Guilliman replied. 'I noticed that this is the first time we have talked for more than five minutes' Celestine commented, Guilliman shrugged.

'Well I was just revived and well I actually felt groggy for some time, there was a bunch of chaos marines, then I had to go to Terra to see what the hell was going on, we barely had time to talk, it's been a long 22 years since I woke up' Guilliman told, he grabbed the invitations and piled up in a perfect manner. 

'Hope this doesn't backfire' Guilliman muttered. 'How was it being in stasis?' Celestine asked, she tapped the table, a glance fell into Guilliman. 'It felt like a second, problem is that it wasn't. I should have blown up Xolco or charged at Fulgrim with my marines, my pride was my undoing and humanity suffered for it' Guilliman bitterly said.

Celestine's wings spreaded, they flapped and she got close to Guilliman, she patted Guilliman's head with her wing. He seemed confused. 'There, there. Pride gets to even the best of us, you did your best' She said. 'Well I did or I think I did, you know I thought it was a bad nightmare when I woke up, where Lorgar was in charge. I expected him to appear and say "Brother, it's good to see you, I have come to truly redeem myself by converting you to the worship of the God-Emperor' Guilliman said with a small giggle, Celestine gave a small eye roll. "I doubt such a foul heretic would even consider it, he was beyond redemption" Celestine spat out. Guilliman grimaced. _ 'The irony is that he was the first to worship him and making a religion out of him, if only she knew'  _ Guilliman thought

Celestine shook her head and watched Guilliman look at a statue of a Lion. 'You know one time me and the Lion once accidently blew up a ship' Guilliman stated, he held a smile as he remembered that weird time during the Great crusade. 'How did you do that?' Celestine asked with curiosity. 'Well you see I---' Cato Sicarius barged, interrupting Celestine and Guilliman's conversation. 'I Cato Sicarius the greatest space marine…' Cato started to speak, Guilliman rolled his eyes and Celestine raised her eyebrows. '...Future Chapter Master, I have come to deliver news to the Greatest Primarch Roboute Guilliman, I Cato Sicarius inform Roboute Guilliman that Constantin Valdor demands your presence in the Throne Room,' Cato Sicarius ended.

'Cunto–I mean Cato Sicarius, I have a super secret, er and important mission for you, deliver these invitations, here's the addresses for the intended receiver, but don't peek into the invites, and just leave them in their mailbox or whatever' Guilliman ordered as he gave the invites to Cato.

'I Cato Sicarius will give these invites as fast as I can, faster than even a White Scar' Cato claimed. He left as a blur. 'That was harsh, sending him to send letters to the xeno scum' Celestine said. Guilliman nodded. 'I just needed him out of my sight, can't believe my father made me send invites to my brothers' Guilliman shook his head in annoyance. 

'Don't worry, if any of those heretic scum dare try to defile Holy Terra, or the Emperor forbids touching the Lord Commander, I'll personally mutillate those traitors' Celestine darkly said, Guilliman looked at Celestine and nodded. 

'Well I gotta go with Constantin' Told Guilliman with a shrug leaving the room. Guilliman arrived as quickly as he could to the Throne Room. Constantin stood before the entrance, holding a large box. 'Engagement rings, here take them and leave' Constantin told. Guilliman walked to him and took the box. 'Such contempt for me...Are we not kin? You insist on holding me in contempt' Guilliman told Constantin. 

'I know about Secundus' Constantin said. Guilliman left with a shrug along with the box. Guilliman left, his steps fell heavily into the floor of the palace, he went to prepare an announcement through all the Imperium that could hear it (Cicatrix Maledictum) he went to find Celestine, she was on a balcony observing the massive and crowded streets of the surrounding Palace. 'I remember that outside the walls of the palace it was equally crafted, sadly the war came hard during the civil war' Guilliman said as he stood next to Celestine, Guilliman turned his head to face her. 'It would have been good to see Holy Terra pre Horus Heresy, Humanity truly was ascending in those days' Celestine said, a heavy sigh fell from her mouth. 

'I'll get it sorted out...Anyway Constantin gave me this engagement ring; The Lion's Gate, we announce it here, hopefully this doesn't end badly' Guilliman muttered. "I doubt it's just an arranged wedding, besides who would be dumb enough...That isn't a Daemon, Ork, or Khorne berserker' Celestine. Guilliman grimaced, he shook his head and spoke. 'You just listed almost a quarter of our enemies'. Celestine gave a small laugh. 'Not a joke' Guilliman told. She laughed again, Guilliman pouted as he left off to the Lion's Gate; Celestine followed Guilliman. They arrived and stopped to face the outer walls. Guilliman took out a comically large speaker. 'People of Terra!!!!!!' Guilliman shouted. The hive stopped to see the Primarch. 'I'm to marry Saint Celestine!!!!!. SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE NEXT MONTH, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!!!' Guilliman shouted, he turned to face Celestine. 'You think they all heard it?' Guilliman asked. 'WHAT!!!' Celestine shouted. 'Crap' Guilliman muttered as he facepalmed.

Through the Imperium of Man a message was transmitted, detailing the totally legitimate wedding that is not for political gain because Guilliman [REDACTED]. A lot of Imperium planets cheered, lot's of planets stood confused, a lot of men and women stood jealous as both Celestine and Guilliman were to marry. A certain blue marine delivered invitations through the materium and inmaterium; Sadly a certain three headed marine put another letter there.

  
'I Cato Sicarius captain of the second company delivered these invitations to Szarekh the Silent King' spoke Cato Sicarius delivering a letter to a Necron Praetorian. The Praetorian looked at Cato, he turned around and went to Szarekh's throne. The Silent King sat on his throne, he looked at his praetorian through his mask. The Praetorian gave the letter to the Silent King, the Silent King gave it back. Szarekh gave a reluctant nod.  _ 'Must I consort with every human I encounter? Last week a human brought a pizza, I can't even eat'  _ Szarekh complained. 

**In the Warp**

Cato Sicarius travelled (Somehow) through the waves of the inmaterium. When he arrived in a Khorne controlled world, he saw Angron was fighting Skarbrand. 'I HATE USING GUNS!!!' Angron shouted, he swinged his black blade into Skarbrand's ribs. 'SKARBRAND HATES FIGHTING ANGRON BUT HATES LESS FIGHTING!!!' Skarbrand shouted as he punched Angron in the face.

Cato Sicarius boldy walked to the two champions of Khorne. These machines of pure unadultered rage, murder, hatred, bloodshed and honor (Khorne just because that kid had a crayon and was standing, that doesn't mean killing him upfront is honorable, stop adding honor in your influence). 

'I Cato Sicarius the greatest space marine, the most courageous and honorable, deliver this invite!!!' Cato shouted as he threw an invite. Angron kicked Skarbrand to the other side of the planet. Angron regained some clarity (Pre-Nails). 'Such an interesting proposal, very well I shall attend this "holy" union' Angron told, his face started to drool and then like a rabid dog he started to growl and shake his head. 

Angron punched Cato sending him to the air. 'DAMN YOU WRETCHED BLUE CLAD SMURF!!! YOU IDIOTS STILL CLAIM COURAGE AND HONOR WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THOSE WORDS' Angron shouted. 'I Cato Sicarius is very hurt in the bones!!!' Cato shouted.

Cato Sicarius continued through the warp. He delivered a letter to Perturabo. Said Primarch was making a "Virgin Fortifier vs Chad Siege Master" meme. 'What the fuck, the blueberry is marrying? Son of a bitch, yeah, yeah, he wakes up and gets a wife and I despite being the best, what did I receive? More thankless siege wars' Perturabo complained (As always). 'Well he is the great–' Cato was stopped by a punch that sent him flying. 'Ultramarines have gotten more annoying than usual' Perturabo muttered.

Cato Sicarius after healing his wounds continued his way to Mortarion. 'My brother is to marry? Crap now I have to attend, the corpse-father is going to be there along with more damn psykers' Mortarion shook his head in annoyance. He spread his mouth wings and perched himself on a decaying balcony.

'At least it's not a xeno' Mortarion muttered to himself. Cato Sicarius found himself on a Slaanesh planet, the parties were well...Let's say you wouldn't wanna be there. Fulgrim sat upon a crystal and perfect throne as he observed himself with a mirror, dozens of daemonettes surrounded him.

'I Cato Sicarius delivered this invite, I Cato Sicarius must say you are ugly as Marneus' Cato told. Fulgrim stood unamused. 'The Greatest Primarch of them all is to marry' Cato exclaimed as he threw the invite to Fulgrim, his hands shaked as a sinister smile fell into his hands. Cato left as quickly as he could

'What!!! The first Primarch to marry? Foolish Imperium, they think Guilliman will be the first to marry but it was I Fulgrim!!!' Told Fulgrim in a maddened state. The Daemonettes started to "comfort" Fulgrim, well if you consider slashing someone's skin with rusted knives as comfort well then yeah they were comforting the whelp of the Dark Prince/Princess of Pleasure and Excess.

**In Holy Terra**

'You think the Necrons will come?' Celestine asked, and she looked at some clothes. 'I doubt, they're probably laughing...obviously in a condescending manner' Guilliman jested. 'There could be no other way' Celestine said as she casted a smile. Guilliman nodded.

**Somewhere in a random Tomb World**

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' A Necron Overlord laughed condescendingly as he held a wedding invite. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' The Necron Overlord continued laughing, a Cryptek came to see the Necron Overlord. 'Gaze on this, "We invite you to our wedding Saint Celestine-Roboute Guilliman, we would be honored by your presence...Also please don't bring weapons...HAHAHA' The Necron Overlord laughed again.

'HAHAHA, those fleshlings–HAHA–They seriously think we are going to come to their wedding–HAHAHA!!!. If I could see this would be funnier, HAHAHA'. 'HAHAHAHAHA' The Necrons continued laughing

**In the Webway**

Cato Sicarius ran as fast as he could as various Ynnead warriors tried to kill him. 'I Cato Sicarius the greatest sprinter in the Imperium of Man, the greatest space marine is just following orders!!!' Cato shouted. 'Kill that Mon-Keigh!!!' An Eldar shouted, shooting at Cato Sicarius. 'I Cato Sicarius regret giving that invite, I Cato Sicarius the greatest space marine now I regret giving the invite' Cato muttered, he sprinted much faster, he let loose some smoke bombs and escaped (Sadly).

**Somewhere in the warp**

A smoked black and spiked citadel overlooked mountains of skulls, rivers of pest and rot, horrid gardens of flesh decorated the citadel along with crystalline ever changing lights. Erebus walked to the darkest and tallest of the tower, a grim solace was ever present into the room, not even the heavy steps of Erebus could change the so stagnant silence. A smirk stood plastered on Erebus, his dark runes on his bald head shined. Erebus arrived at the end of the tower, a door divided into four colours: Red, Green, Blue and Pink, in the center layed a grand and horrid sigil of chaos undivided. Erebus opened the door, the room was dark, the only light that there had been was held by Lorgar’s four pointed crown that stood enveloped by flames. Erebus gave a sinister smile, Lorgar sat as he muttered dark prays. ‘My Primarch, Guiliman is to marry. You have been invited, a great irony has fallen into the Imperium of the corpse-emperor,’ Erebus spoke. Lorgar gave a sinister smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time posting in Ao3 and i'm a bit nervous...Um I firsted posted this story in FFN under the pen name of "DespotaRomanosV"


End file.
